


Un idiot

by Garance



Series: Formulashot [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Party, again i know
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Daniel est un idiot.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: Formulashot [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796740
Kudos: 2





	Un idiot

**Author's Note:**

> s'il y a des fans de Francfort ici, est-ce-qu'on peut revenir sur Hinti avec le brassard ? C'était magnifique

Un idiot

Daniel est un idiot. Max n’a pas pris longtemps pour le comprendre, même s’il est jeune et ne devrait pas penser ce genre de choses à propos de ses aînés, Daniel est un idiot.

Max ne l’accompagne pas souvent aux fêtes où il peut aller, mais quand il y va, il a l’impression que tout se finit toujours mal, pas pour lui, mais pour Dan. Il se demande ce que ça peut bien faire quand il n’est pas là pour essayer de rattraper la situation, quoique, il n’est pas sûr de vraiment vouloir le savoir… Tout ce qu’il peut imaginer est un tas de désordre et de problèmes encore plus gros. Ce qui correspondrait très bien à Daniel maintenant qu’il y pense.

Et maintenant, Daniel l’a amené à une de ses fêtes où tout est fait pour que rien ne se passe bien. Max l’a observé de loin, comme toutes les autres fois, et il a vu son coéquipier essayer de draguer quelques demoiselles, pour ne recevoir que des échecs, ainsi qu’un verre de champagne sur le visage pour avoir peut-être essayer de draguer une femme déjà occupée par son petit-ami, qui n’a pas vraiment apprécié toute l’attention que Daniel avait pu porter à sa chère et tendre, alors la tension était montée, et s’il n’était pas intervenu, des poings auraient pu être échangés. Daniel est un idiot.

Un idiot alcoolisé pour ne rien arranger alors qu’il fait de son mieux pour le ramener dans sa chambre d’hôtel, fin de soirée pour eux, tout a encore une fois raté. Max n’aime pas devoir faire ça, il a l’impression de seulement sentir Dan baisser dans son estime alors qu’il l’apprécie énormément, il ne devrait pas avoir à faire ça ! Daniel est plus âgé pour l’amour de Dieu ! Il le dépose miraculeusement sur son lit, et c’est maintenant que tout devient pire. Max doit lui retirer ses chaussures et sa veste pour lui permettre de dormir à peu près confortablement, et c’est un problème, parce que Dan est complétement déchiré, parce que Dan est un idiot, et parce qu’il est pire ! Max ne peut pas s’empêcher de fixer ses lèvres gonflées, il a envie de les embrasser alors qu’il sait qu’il ne doit absolument pas le faire, pour eux-deux.

« Fais-le ou ne le fais pas. Il n’y a pas d’essais. » Vas te faire foutre Yoda. Il a précisément besoin d’un essai, mais il n’aura que le doute alors qu’il préfère éviter des emmerdes inutiles et retourne dans sa chambre. Max est un idiot.

Fin


End file.
